The present invention is related to an improvement of a garbage pail, especially a garbage pail by means of electronic-control for opening and closing its cover, characterized mainly in that, by means of the sensory function of a sensor it can control the opening and closing action of the cover of garbage pail automatically instead of manual operation in order to improve the living quality.
It is well-known that there are two kinds of garbage pails available on the market, a covered garbage pail or an uncovered garbage pail. Although the uncovered garbage pail is very convenient for a garbage throw-in, but without the shielding of a cover, it will be a good bedding for mosquitoes and flies. In case the odoriferous garbages are pitched into, then the bad odor will be spread in the air and makes one unpleasant. As for the garbage pail with cover, it must be opened manually for a garbage throw-in. However, if the garbage pail is not often cleaned, its cover will be very dirty, as a result if the user opens the cover manually, his hands will be dirtied easily. In case a garbage pail is placed in a toilet, the user will feel awfully. In view of the said problem, the present invention is thus created.
The main object of the invention is to provide a convenient equipment, so that the user does not need to open the cover of the garbage pail manually, but by means of an electronic monitoring method to open it automatically, thus the garbage can be thrown into the garbage pail without contaminating one's hands and gives the user a pleasant living environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a warning device. When the garbage inside a garbage pail is full, such warning device will be activated and inform the disposal personnel to get them disposed, to ensure a continuous application possibility.
A further object of the invention is to provide an emergency device, so that in case of a power failure, one can open the cover of a garbage pail through mechanical method, i.e. by means of foot treading, and throw the garbage into the garbage pail, so as to avoid being unable to use the garbage pail because of out of power supply.